Beauty and the Labyrinth
by QueenCupcakeTheThird
Summary: Jareth messed up the first time. Now he has six months to win Sarah over, before he, and the Labyrinth dies. Rated M for just in case. I'm not making any promises.
1. Chapter 1

"What did I tell you about more than six shots? You're the damn King of all these people, and you're sitting here drinking away. No wonder nobody looks up to you. You're a drunk and a disappointment. What happened in the last few years that made you this way?" Garbsnap asked me. I just rolled my eyes and pointed down at my shot glass, which was empty for the 8th time tonight. Garbsnap is the goblin bartender for a little hole in the wall called The Fairy Hidaway. Usually lowlifes and thieves come here. Nobody would say anything about me coming here. Hence why I, Jareth the Goblin King, didn't really care what Garbsnap had to say to me tonight. Everybody thinks I'm a drunk because of Sarah. But they're wrong. I just enjoy a good drink. It runs in the family. I haven't thought much about Sarah, and it's been eight years since I she had 'beaten me and the Labyrinth'. What I don't care about is her. Why should I care about her? She doesn't care about me. Nor should she. I shouldn't be anything close to on her mind ever. As far as she knows, this is all a distant dream she had from when she was a child. Which is good. I made it like that on purpose. She isn't supposed to remember me. And quite honestly, I should forget about her. But that can be tough.

"Toby, you're an hour late!" I heard Karen yell at Toby as he entered the house. I just chuckled as I waited for him to come in the living room. I heard him stomping on the

stairs. So he must be going to get his stuff. Karen walked in shaking her head. "Sometimes that boy reminds me of you Sarah. I feel like you had a big influence on him growing

up." She grumbled. I just chuckled again. "Ah Sarah, you're home." My father greeted me as he also came into the living room. "Remember dad, I have my own place now. This

isn't my home." I just rolled my eyes with a smile. Sometimes I missed living here. But usually I'm glad I moved out. It was becoming too toxic. Karen and I always fought, my

dad pretended I didn't exist, and Toby was becoming a 'problem child'. With me moved out, everyone gets along just fine. And that's okay with me. I like having a place to call

my own. It's perfect with only one person living there. There's barely any dishes, and not much of a mess. And it's tiny, which I love. It's nice and quiet, there's no yelling, and I

make my own rules. Which, yeah, it shouldn't be a big deal, but it is. But there are always downsides. I feel like I should be 19, not 24. It's weird taking care of myself.

Toby came bounding down the stairs, and running into the living room. "Hiya sis! You ready for tonight?" Toby asked excitedly. Tonight was Toby's half way birthday. Exactly six

months before his actual birthday. He's going to be turning nine. But he acted so grown already. I just couldn't believe he was only eight. It's crazy to me sometimes. Toby is my

favorite person. We try to do as much as possible together. And for about four years, we have been counting his half way birthday. It's my birthday present to him. It gives me

time to spend with him, and so Karen and dad could have him on his actual birthday. "I sure am buddy! What do you want to do tonight?" I asked. He just sat there and looked

as if he was pondering and then got a big smile on his face. "Laser tag!" I just shook my head. I knew that's what he wanted to do. He went once during summer, and now it's

like it's all he could think about. Something about running around being able to 'shoot' other people with little 'lasers' are very exciting for some people. I would much rather sit

in a coffee shop and enjoy a good book. Like, I'm the type of girl who is quiet and reserved, yet can be a total jokester. I love a good laugh just like I love books. I don't really

have friends, except for Mark and Ally. Ally is my roommate. And Mark is the love interest in this 'book' if it were one. We're just friends for now, but I hope that will be changing

soon. Nobody quite understands me like these two. It's like I'm kind of the weird kid to most people, but not to them. They mean the world to me, besides Toby, dad, and Karen.

I grabbed Toby's bag as he ran towards my car. I gave a hug to dad, and waved at Karen. "He will be home around four tomorrow." I reminded them. They liked to forget a lot of

things, and I had to remind them constantly on everything. They just smiled and said that they knew, and they told us to have fun. I almost ran to the car, excited to have

Toby overnight. I knew brothers and sisters were supposed to despise each other, but I absolutely love him. I don't know where I would be without him. And quite frankly, I

didn't want to know. We decided to go get dinner first, and at his favorite place: Golden Corral. He loved it just because he could eat a plate of food, some dessert, then some

more food, then ice cream. He could never get enough ice cream. He would choose it over almost anything. The boy had a serious sweet tooth for the stuff. "Sarah, do other

people celebrate their half birthday?" Toby turned to me during his dessert plate. I just shook my head no. "But, that's what helps make you unique. It's like having your own

little holiday, just for yourself. Nobody else shares it but you." I explained. I didn't want him to feel like he was alone. But I also didn't want to lie to him. It's good to teach a

child honesty than let him believe lies are okay. He understood, and smiled at the fact that he had his own little 'holiday' for himself, and went straight back to his bread

pudding. "Sarah, I'm full. I don't want to eat too much, because I don't want to be slow during laser tagging." Still couldn't get his mind off of it. "Alright, let's go. I was done and

waiting on you anyway." I said as I took one last sip of my drink. He stood up before I could, and was already heading towards the exit. He had gotten so far ahead, that I could

no longer see him through the fresh wave of people. As I began to look around for Toby, I swear I saw a flash of mix matched eyes. I don't ever remember seeing these eyes, or

why they came to me just now. But there they were, and they were accompanied by a blinding migraine, lasting no longer than when it started. I didn't understand, and

confusion set in for at least seven seconds before I remembered that I needed to find Toby. I quickly went through all the people, trying to get outside as soon as possible.

Looking around for any sign of him to be near. And then I saw him, in the front seat of my car. Bent over as if he was in pain. I rushed to the driver's seat, and got in. "Hey

kiddo, you okay?" Trying to sound calm as I asked him. He sat up quickly, as if nothing was wrong, and flashed me a smile. "I'm fine" he assured me as he smiled again. I just

smiled back to show him that I heard him. "Are you sure you're still up for laser tag? Wouldn't you rather have a movie night?" I asked. He looked at me, and asked if we could

go back to my house instead. "I would like to do the laser tagging some other time please". He let me know. I just shook my head yes. I started the car, and pulled out of the

parking space, on my way back to the apartment. "So Toby, I was thinking about moving to New York City. I want to go to parsons, and learn about becoming a fashion

designer. How's that sound?" I glanced at him as we started going down the street. He was just staring at me in a little disbelief, as if he didn't know what I meant. I started

explaining to him that I was trying to get into a college that was the best in the best for teaching me everything I need to know about designing clothing. That my end game is

to live in Paris. And someday, I'll have to move away. I won't always be around. I guess, that this isn't very easy to say to an eight year old. But, I have to tell him sooner or

later. If I do make it into this college, I need him to understand why I won't be around very much anymore. And I hope that he isn't going to be upset about it. "Anyway, when

you're a little older, I can bring you to New York. You would love it, I promise." He just kept looking at me. So I finally pull into the parking lot of my apartment, and turn the car

off. "Alright, are you gonna keep staring or can we go inside for ice cream?" That got his eyes to light up, and he jumped right out of the car. We raced to my cookie cutter wood

door, and I unlocked it. To find mark sitting on the couch. Naked. After quickly covering Toby's eyes and dragging him to my bedroom, I briskly walked out and just stood there.

"Mark, what are you doing?" I just asked. I didn't know what else to say. When I finally looked at his face, he was beet red and he had a pillow over his 'naughty parts'. "I just..

I just thought I would surprise you. Ya know, to have some fun? I forgot it was Toby's half birthday. I am so sorry, I'm gonna leave now. I will see you later." He was able to

stammer out. I just let him go with a kiss goodbye. Then I set the ice cream out to soften, and told Toby that he could come out. "Who was that? Do you like him?" Toby asked

me. I just looked at him. "Toby, that was Mark, and, you'll meet him under better circumstances. Don't you worry." I told him. I didn't even care if it answered his questions.

"Anyway, let's get started on some video games! How about Mariokart?" I shifted the conversation to one of his favorite things. He ran straight over to the Wii and starting to

set it up. I grabbed two bowls of his favorite ice cream, moose tracks. Then I walked back to him and gave him his bowl and sat down. I grabbed my controller, and made him be

player 2, as always. "Listen, I'm sorry that we can't go laser tagging. I know that you really wanted to go. I promise we will go some other time. I'll make sure of it." He just

slightly shook his head, too mesmerized in the game. We were playing rainbow road, the one I always beat him at. No matter what. But for now, I took a good long look at him.

At my little brother. He is such a sweet boy and he knows how to act. He is growing up to be such a gentleman and I can't believe it. And he is so mature! It's hard meeting kids

who are so mature that are his age. People always look over kids his age, because when you look at an eight year old, you see "Oh, cute kid. At that annoying age though." Not,

"Wow! He's pretty mature for his age let me go talk to him." I love my little Toby, and I'm glad he's here with me. I don't know what I'm going to do when I move to New York.

I'll have to come home as much as possible. I won't be able to handle not seeing him all the time. He's slowly becoming my best friend, and I'm not ready to lose him yet. I am

just not ready. I really love him.

As I slowly rose out of bed, I looked up out of my sky window, and saw the rain pouring straight towards me. Unable to actually touch me, it skittered down the slope of my window, and washed away out of my sight. I arose to look around my room, and saw the grey stone. It's boring. Everything about it just has this touch of bland. You don't want to dwell on it on it for too long before you find yourself becoming boring. Not just bored, you yourself becoming boring. You are no longer a 'fun' person after spending so long in my bedroom. I just need to change the way it looks.

The feng shui is all off center here, it's just not right. It's keeping me from my happiness. It's keeping all the negative vibes and blocking all the wonderful vibes. Those negative vibes were set in place when _she_ decided to decline me. And now I have six months before the labyrinth, and I, die. And anybody who knows me knows that I don't want to die. So, I have to win her over. I have to make her remember me as I make her fall in love. Which is not as easy as _Beauty and the Beast_ makes it look. I'm just not sure how I'm going to make this happen. But, I have a feeling. As anybody knows… I, Jareth the Goblin King, always seem to get what I want. But the question is, will I be able to get what I need? Will I be able to get my Sarah?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ah Sarah, my sweet Sarah. How shall I get you back my dear? Shall I just whisk you here? Or should I try talking things out with you first? Six months. That's all I have to gain your love, trust, and memories. How I've longed for your love. Your soft lips against mine. Your sweet

touch when I'm feeling glum. Out of all the girls I bed, you're the only one I want. I could care less about all the other women. They are just my temporary entertainment. But you my dear, you are my real prize. You are the only girl I could ever love. And I shall win you. And you shall be mine.

Forever and always.

I sink deeper into my thoughts about Sarah. I need to start forming a plan to save my home. It isn't an easy feat, saving something you love so much. Nor is it easy to win over somebody's love, when they've already turned you down. And when she remembers, when she realizes what's

going on, she will reject me again. And now things will have to be done in such haste, that I hope I can get her to understand, even if I can't save my beautiful Labyrinth. "Sire, sire! I need your help, there was trouble in the hedge part of the maze! There is chaos, and I don't think me and my son

can handle it on our own. There are these big goblins, and they have taken my wife. I don't know where, and I cannot go on living if they had brought harm to her. Is there any way for you to come wi" I snapped the fingers on my left hand and nodded my head "It is done little one. Run along now, you will find your wife at home sitting in her rocking chair. Just as before. And when you get home, please say 'allo to a little worm for me."

He showered me in thank you's as he ran out the door. I just let out a sigh. I try my best to keep my subjects happy. It is not always an easy task. Sometimes, when I can't do something correctly, or someone is too gone to save, they freak out. They don't know what to do so they scream at me. They try hitting me, and they even spit on me. Of course I just sit there and take it. I know how grief is, and all I can do is try to calm them down.

I love my subjects, and want the best for them. They try to keep everything going as the world falls down. It's hard knowing everything is coming to an end. It really is hard to believe. I know I need to keep hope that Sarah will love me, but I just don't know how. Nonchalantly, I conjured up a crystal and whispered her name.

I looked into it, and saw her sitting with Toby. He is still such a lively little chap. They seem to be playing something called video games, and it appears they are having a great time. I'm glad they are having fun. It's nice to see smiles on their faces, and it makes me kind of sad knowing that those smiles might soon be erased. What I would do to keep a smile on her beautiful face. Maybe I'll just bring Toby home with us. I'm sure he would love it. There is always so much to do here. Like he could go to the Goblin's Market.

That was always such a good time, and when I went, I didn't always feel so empty. "Toby, you know there's no cheating on Rainbow Bridge! Come on, I wouldn't ever cheat on this. Play fair!" Sarah called out, interrupting my thoughts about the market. As I looked back into the crystal, I saw her shove him playfully. He just smiled widely and giggled. Well, I guess it was time to go above ground. This is going to be interesting.

"Alright, it's time for you to go to bed. It's already 11:30, and you have to get back to dad's house by noon. Now, march young man. I'll be right there to tuck you in." I yawned at Toby. I'm getting pretty tired myself; it had been a long fun filled day. And I'm glad I spent it with Toby.

I feel like I don't get to see him much anymore. I try my best to visit as often as possible, but I always end up losing track of time. I don't even realize that it has been weeks or sometimes months by the time I go to visit again. Never longer than two months though. But, I do call as much as possible. And I know Toby is getting a phone for his birthday, so then we can text all the time. Nothing fancy, just a nice little flip phone to keep in touch with family. It was Karen's idea. I was overjoyed when I found out that I could text him soon.

It was just so much easier than trying to keep his attention on me over the phone. All I know is that I needed to go to bed.

"Sarah! Let's make pancakes, with chocolate chips! And have chocolate milk! Or, lets totally have s'mores!" Toby shook me as aggressively as he could, which isn't much, and kept giggling as he woke me. I smiled at him through the blankets, grabbed him, and threw him into the air, letting him fall back onto my bed laughing all the way. "Alright munchkin, let's get you some grub!" I laughed with him. He just gave me a face.

He hated it when I called him munchkin. He said it made him feel he was a little kid still and 'he's turning nine in six months'. Which automatically makes him a 'big boy' in his eyes. And honestly, I think it's the cutest thing in the world. After finding all the ingredients for s'more pancakes, I started mixing it into a bowl while Toby was rambling on about the Deadpool movie and how he's mad that he can't go see it. "Well Tobe, its rated R for a reason. And that reason is because it's too dirty for younger boys like you. Me and you will watch it when you're older.

I promise you that, okay?" I looked over at him. He just shook his head yes and watched me stir all the ingredients together. Then I started cooking them in a big skillet I have. "I hope you like these. I heard that they're really good. It's a combination of what you wanted for breakfast, and we can also have chocolate milk. Remember, were still celebrating your half birthday until noon." I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. We had just finished up breakfast, and were starting to wash the dishes. "What do you wanna do today Tobe? We have a couple hours, and you get to choose. Maybe if I call and ask, I can keep you for longer, depending on what you want to do." I said, looking at him.

Shaking his head, he answered "Yeah that would be cool. Can we go to lunch and maybe a movie? Or go to the park and play pirates?" He looked at me. "Yeah, we can do whatever you want. It's totally up to you." I smiled at him. "Alright, then I choose to do all three! It will be a lot of fun. We can see the new Zoolander" He got all excited. I just couldn't turn him down. "Alright", grabbing my phone "Let me call daddy and see what he says." I went through till I got to my contacts, finding my dad's, and called him. It kept ringing until the last ring, and he finally picked up.

"Hey, is it possible for me to keep Toby for a little while longer? He wanted to get lunch, see a movie, then go to the park by home to play pirates. And he seemed really excited. Would that be okay with you?" I tried to talk quickly, trying to get a yes out of him. He told me he didn't care, make sure Toby was home by eight. So after everything was tidied up at the apartment, they headed out around 11:45 to get some lunch.

Toby had decided on going to Casa's. It's one of his favorites. He gets the cheese stuffed shells every single time. With a bit of chorizo. After lunch, it was time for the movie. We went in and got tickets. Then went to sit at the very top row. The best way to watch the movie.

"It was so nice of you to take Toby to do all of those things. I'm sure he had a great time" Karen exclaimed. She was washing up the dishes when we got there. I was still worn out from playing pirates at the park. "I know I did. It was weird at the park because I saw an owl in the tree."

I haven't seen an owl in the park since I was sixteen. Oh, it was such a beautiful owl too. It was a regular barn owl, but it looked soft to the touch in the setting sun. Almost as if it was mesmerizing. I have almost never seen anything as beautiful in the time of my life.

Just thinking about it now almost makes me want to run back to the park and try to get a sense of how soft and brilliant the feathers must feel running through my fingers. Shaking my head, I turned back to Karen and smiled at her. "Sarah, did you hear me? I asked if you were staying for dinner."

She said to me, confused. I just shook my head no. "I can't tonight. I promise soon though. I gotta go. I love you all." I quickly smiled at everyone, then strode out walking briskly to my car. I zoned out? I never zone out. That kind of thing just doesn't happen to me. It's never happened. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't think about it too much should I? Starting my car, I was well on my way home. I needed some tea.

I know she saw me in the park. She looked right at me, as I watched her playing pirates with her brother. But, she seemed to pause as she was about to 'stab a shark'. And looked up at me. And then she just stood there, looking at me. Her amazon green eyes feeling as if she's staring right into my soul. But, she wasn't. She was staring at me, sure. But not into my soul. She was staring at just me. Well, not me. The owl.

She was staring at the owl sitting perfectly perched on the bare branch. Watching over the park, the people having picnics, the families playing games together, and most importantly, Sarah and Toby playing pirates right in front of him. And how perfectly careful the wise bird sat. Not wanting to miss a beat of the world going on around him. Not his world, but a world. One that would help him get Sarah back.

One that he is fine being in as long as she's here too. I just shook my owl head and continued to watch them play pirates in that small clearing across the bridge. Just as I did all those years ago when Sarah would act out the book I left her. She had come here before the book, practicing Shakespeare. Wanting to be just like her mother. That's when I knew I loved her. There was just something about her. I just can't seem to put my beak on it.

She was beautiful in every way. The way she took it all so seriously. As if she had to get it just right or else she would feel as if she was failing. Which, she never failed. She did so splendidly every time, no matter what.

After looking around, I realized that I was completely alone in the park and it had gotten well past dark, I took off to the skies, and on my way home and I decided to swoop by Sarah's window. Not the one at her father's house, but her apartment.

I needed to make sure she got home safely. I had just a few more minutes before I was at her window, so I let myself fly without another thought. Just soaking up the way the wind ruffled my wings as I breathed deeply. Just taking in the clean air as I kept going.

Flying upon her window, I saw two shadows. But that couldn't be right. Sarah lived on her own. And she doesn't really have friends. She's kind of a lone wolf. Or, at least, that's what the crystals suggested every time I would check up on her. Maybe her mom was visiting.

But, the shoulders are too broad to be a woman's. Unless that was one ugly woman. But, they wouldn't be climbing into bed together. Or kissing.. Taking to the skies as quickly as I could, I had to get home that instant. Looks like getting Sarah would be harder than I thought.


End file.
